justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JUSTCREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition - EPISODE 2
Contestants AaronReturn2004_JDCreate.png DerpTheMerp_JD4Create.png JDisbae_JD4Create.png JDlover12_JD4Create.png JDMoran_JD4Create.png JudahJustDanceManBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 1 Matusmati_JD4Create.png OzcarLiamz_JD4Create.png TheChibiKing_JD4Create.png ZodiacGiraffe_JD4Create.png 'Main Challenge' Welcome back to the competition. Last time, we said goodbye to Judah as he dropped out. With this, Aaron "won the dance-off", and is still competing. For today's challenge, you will be making a fanmade square of a song of your choice. However, this song must be from 2000-2009, so I can see your skills on songs from the first decade of this millenium. All squares must have a dancer with a glow, and a background. If your square lacks these two simples features, your square will automatically be placing low. Please don't mess it up! Good luck and have fun! You have approximately 50 hours, or until December 1st, 2017, at 8:00pm EST to submit your artwork to either "jamescanta21@gmail.com" or to my facebook "James Probst". 'Critiques and Results' I apologize that I am late. I am ill right now, so please understand. AaronReturn2004 Song:Without Me by Eminem Thank you for actually submitting, but it's actually like you didn't even try. You didn't color anything but the face, and all you're showing me is that you didn't even try making something because you know you'd have a disadvantage. I'm disappointed. Grade: F DerpTheMerp Song:Wizards of Waverly Place Theme by Selena Gomez I told you in e-mail to give me a bigger image so I can see yours clearer. I really like the square and how it looks. I notice that you didn't really change any colors either. The background is a little weird. I feel like you made it in Microsoft Word, and the 3d effect bothers me a little. Grade: C+ JDisbae Song:Stars are Blind by Paris Hilton So listening to the song, I think this fanmade really fits! I love the tropical approach because the songs kind of sounds like that to me. I love this fanmade. I love this background, and I love this dancer. My only real complaint is that the skin seems to be at a very low opacity. Maybe you can turn the opacity up a little bit? Grade: A- JDLover12 Song:SexyBack by Justin Timberlake So this is a song that I already knew, and I think the dancer fits the song. Your background is a little plain, and your dancer have a lot of pixels on it. I like the look of the dancer though, and it's a nice approach to the song. I like the colors though. Grade: B JDMoran Song:Papparazi by Lady Gaga The dancer is nice but it's kind of simple. So is the background. I expected a little more with the advantage of drawing, since you have more customization features. I expected more. Grade: C Matusmati Song:Imma Be by The Black Eyed Peas I love the dancer and background. I like the color of red, and it makes the square look cool. This square is great, and I have no complaints whatsoever. According to the name of the square you gave me, it was a beta square, so I see why the colors are different than what you were possibly going for. Grade: A Ozcar Liamz Song:Back To Black by Amy Winehouse This fanmade is amazing. I see why you made the square black and white, and it fits the song very well. It's excellent, and I love the background. I like the outline too. It reminds me of Instruction. Good job, no complaints. Grade: A+ TheChibiKing Song:Las de la Intuición by Shakira This fanmade for the song is awesome. I love the dancer and your background. Since you had the creative advantage with drawing, I think you used it well. The dancer style is great, and I love the colors. Excellent job. Grade: A+ ZodiacGiraffe Song:Hung Up by Madonna This background is awesome for the song. I love the dancer. It really fits the song. I do think that the colors could've been a little different. I don't really think it fits the song. Maybe a different color scheme would look better. Great job though. Grade: A- End Results I couldn't decide between two people, so I'm giving each of them 75 points. Congratulations to... . . . . . . . . . . . TheChibiKing and Ozcar Liamz! You both earn 75 points! In third place, with 25 points, congrats to Matusmati! Dance-Off The bottom two will now be announced. The first person in the bottom 2 is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . AaronReturn2004. I'm sorry but you are in the dance off. . . . . . . . . . . . . . JDMoran, I'm sorry but you are also in the dance off. . . . . You must dance to Like I Would by ZAYN. You have 48 hours to show me a picture of your score by e-mail only. Remember, my e-mail is "jamescanta21@gmail.com". Dance-Off Results With a score of 8383 compared to 6483, the person that stays in is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JDMoran! You stay in the competition! Sorry AaronReturn2004, you have been eliminated from the competition. The new episode will be up soon, so hold tight. Category:Blog posts